


Sometimes...

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Silver is missing Flint and Madi is trying to cope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short blip-blop I wrote about sad Silver after Black Sails' end. Very short!

Sometimes John Silver don’t come to bed. Madi wakes up alone in their big bed and finds him on the couch.

Sometimes he holds Madi so tight in his sleep, mumbling, telling her how much he missed _him_. She tries to pretend it does not hurt her to hear him whisper _his name_ in her ear.

Sometimes John needs to be alone. He can be gone for hours and sometimes she has to go out looking for him. Sometimes she finds him in a tavern, talking to a man with a beard as ginger as the dying fire in the furnace.

Sometimes, she finds him in the docks, staring out over the waters as if he’s waiting for someone to come back.

Sometimes John gets real quiet. As if he’s trying to hear someone very far away.

Sometimes John writes letters but never sends them. Instead he tears them up and throws them into the roaring fire, pretending to laugh it off. Madi can see tears forming at the corners of his eyes, before he manages to wipe them away.

Sometimes she wishes John could have him back too.


End file.
